


Lilly's First Word

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [4]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Family, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lilly says her first word while Lumpy babysits her.





	Lilly's First Word

One day, Lumpy was in his trailer, minding his own business. Suddenly, however, he heard the doorbell ring, and he turned towards his front door. Once he made it, he opened the door. When he opened the door entirely, he saw Melvin and Annabel both standing at the front door and in Melvin's arms was their baby daughter Lilly.

"Oh, hi, Annabel," Lumpy said. He then looked down at Lilly. "Hi, Lilly."

"Hello, Lumpy," Annabel said, "Could you look after Lilly for the weekend please?"

"Oh, sure," Lumpy said with a nod.

Lilly cooed and giggled the moment she saw Lumpy and then Lumpy gently took Lilly from Melvin's arms.

"We will come back for her on Monday," said Melvin.

"Okay," Lumpy said as he nodded in understanding.

"And if you do a good job, I'll give you Cheese as a reward," said Annabel.

Lumpy smiled at the mere idea.

"Bye Lumpy, see you on Monday," said Annabel as she and Melvin both walked away.

Lumpy closed the door and went over to the couch. He sat down on it as he looked down at Lilly, smiling gently at her. Lilly continend to giggle as she reached her hooves towards Lumpy.

Lumpy blushed as she did so. "Aw, you want a hug?" he asked.

Lilly giggled when Lumpy said this.

Lumpy wrapped his arms gently around hers to give her a hug. However, when he did this, he felt a mild tickle in his nose. Lumpy's nose started to twitch and flare up.

Lumpy gently let go of Lilly and rubbed his nose slowly with his forefinger, trying to fight the tickle in his nose. It didn't work, however.

"Aaah..." Lumpy inhaled and turned away from Lilly. "Haaaaaaahhh..."

Lumpy tilted his neck back and let the sneeze out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH- CHOOoooooooooo!"

Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. And he turned back to Lilly.

"Excuse me..." he said with a chuckle.

"Bless You," said Lilly.

"Thank..." Lumpy suddenly stopped and blushed hard. Lilly had just said her first word, and blessed her, no less.

"Did you just said something?" asked Lumpy.

"No... she didn't... or did she...?" Lumpy thought to himself in disbelief.

"Bless you," said Lilly again.

A huge smile of adoration grew on Lumpy's face. She had really said that! He gently lifted Lilly and placed her on his lap.

"Annabel and Melvin will be so surprised when I tell them about Lilly's first word..." Lumpy thought to himself.


End file.
